Tatyana
Tatyana is a former student leader and the leader of the Animalian military students, an ally of the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Coyote and though she is a leader alongside Gulnara, Keteran and Katarina she wears unusual clothing for a leader as her clothing choice is also worn by the two Romanian dogs in the A.P.F Ioana and Maria. In this case Tatyana wears a pink T-Shirt, grey sports leggings, white socks and running trainers. Personality Tatyana is described as being a perfect leader and some also say she is a proper leader, she is also very headstrong as much as anyone else in the military students or their allies and enemies. She is also very skilled in martial arts primarily karate having Olga organize self defence classes but even though she is much like a military leader she does not have any military training in the System the military students call their base. She is also just as defensive of her allies as much as anyone else and not only is she an expert in martial arts but also gymnastics often organizing gymnastics classes, just as Ioana and Maria treat each other like sisters Tatyana treats Gulnara like a sister but she has no regard for enemies and ultimately when the Junta carries out a crackdown Tatyana and Gulnara are captured together. Tatyana is a fair leader but she is very vigilant and easily frustrated as well as very disciplined. Just as Roberto is determined to clear Brainy's name in Trial of the Saluki Tatyana is determined to bring down Mechanikat and she nearly succeeds until Mechanikat rounds up the military students, proscribes them and inters them all without charge, during proscription Tatyana is also much more un-accepting than Gulnara and a few others as well as the fact she is a very fierce fighter and a very cruel enemy loving to humiliate enemies and torture. She loves adventure just as much as Keteran does. But even though she loves to humiliate enemies she is humiliated herself in captivity. Role and imprisonment During the dictatorship Tatyana organizes a resistance to bring down Mechanikat's Junta through a series of attacks on the Junta all of which prove un-successful although one assassination attempt does go well but Mechanikat orders a crackdown forcing the resistance into hiding, the civil war proves to be the last stand for the resistance. The military students are disbanded and proscribed with it's members thrown into Bronzeley prison run by the Junta's collaborative students whilst Tatyana and the others are split up from each other, Tatyana and Gulnara with two female students and Keteran and Katarina with another. In prison Tatyana and Gulnara are ordered to strip to the waist and take off their trainers and they are then sat on the floor and tied up, afterwards the two coyotes are both humiliated and after their humiliation is over they are then kicked, beaten and screamed at by their captors. Tatyana is then taken from Gulnara, ordered to re-dress and laid on the floor. She is gagged and her arms are tied behind her back and her legs are tied together and she is beaten with Gulnara's trainers whilst being screamed at again right in her ears and her captors scream at her at the top of their voices. After the dictatorship the students are freed, rehabilitated by Hunter and considered to be freedom fighters and those who fought against Mechanikat. Tatyana is also revered through her friends as being a freedom fighter who fought against the iron handed rule of Mechanikat and his Junta. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes